1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable multi-part belt and more particularly pertains to extending in length to accommodate an expanding waist line with an adjustable multi-part belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belts is known in the prior art. More specifically, belts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing means for expansion are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,166 to Tobias; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,260 to Striano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,445 to Kirk; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,364 to Noguchi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable multi-part belt for extending in length to accommodate an expanding waist line.
In this respect, the adjustable multi-part belt according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending in length to accommodate an expanding waist line.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable multi-part belt which can be used for extending in length to accommodate an expanding waist line. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.